the last song singed
by sunlightlove
Summary: hye am not good with this so Bella can sing Charlie left Bella is angry Bella has a little brother. please give me a chance and read and tell me what you think


**1**

Bella

Bella slouched in the front seat of the car wondering why on earth her mom and dad hated her so much.

It was the only thing that could explain why she was here visiting her dad, in this godforsaken forks washtion, instead spending time with her friend back in Florida.

No scratch that, she wasn't just visiting her dad. Visiting implied a weekend or two, maybe even a week. She supposed she could live with a visit. But to say until late September? pretty much the entire summer? That was a banishment, and for most of the nine hours it had taken them to drive down. She couldn't believe her mom was actually going to make her go through with this.

Bella starts to feel sleep and the sleep took over. Later that day she woke up and hard what was playing on the radio and it was a disc of her signing. Bella reached over to turn it off.

"why you do that" her mom said, frowning. "I like hearing you sing"

"I don't"

"how about if I turn the volume down?"

"Just stop, mom okay." am not in the mood"

"Bella stop yelling your going to wake your brother up"

"hye Seth wake up where here" Bella said just to make her mom mad and did wake up pretty exited.

"Sorry Seth your sister was playing" mom said

"I don't now how your so existed about going to see that man, he left us and without an explanation" Bella said

"Bella stop it, your brother wants to visit his father so shut it"

"Are we their yet" Bella said "am super bored"

"We're almost their"

Later that day they got to Bella's dad house and Bella's dad was out of the car first and hugged him with a the strength he had mom was second she got out of the car and went and hugged him to now it was bellas turn to get out of the car she walked to where they were put she didn't hugged him she turned to her mom and said

"Am going to go for a walk okay"

"Bella aren't you going to hug your father" her mom ask

"et me think… no, that man over their had a chance to be in my life he walked out of the door that day since then I don't have a father understand"

"what time are you going to come home" his little brother ask

" I don't now Seth put you now my number if any thing happen"

When she left the house she went for a walk and she found a park that look peaceful she looked around. And walked into a little boy that look scared

"hye little guy where is your mommy or daddy" Bella said looking at him then a voice called

"Nike where are you"

She looked around and it was a guy that looks like her age

"is thins your brother" Bella ask the the guy

"yes his name is Nike, I never sine you here are you new here"

"yes I just got here an hour ago I came to see my fath…a man that was my father"

"Kay my name is Edward and yours"

"my name is Isabella put I prefer Bella or lizzy"

"Bella where are you" "its Seth without dad"

"didn't they called your name" Edward ask "yes its my little brother"

"Seth am over here"

Seth walked to her and said

"dad is looking for you, mom left"

"Seth don't tell you found me" "give me ten dollars and I forget this moment"

"are you serious?"

"you don't have that much time" he said " now is fifteen bucks"

He was cute and she loved him and respected his blackmailing abilities, but still, he was her little brothers. In perfects word, he would be on her side. But was he? Of course not

"I hate you, you know" she said

"yeah, I hate you too. Put it's still gonna cost you fifteen bucks"

"how about ten" you missed your chance. But your secret will be safe with me"

Her dad still hadn't seen them, but he was getting closer

"fine" she hissed, digging through her pockets. She passed over a crumpled bill and Seth pocketed the money.

"but don't tell that man that you seen me okay"

Yeah and that man how you call him is you dad"

"Seth I don't want to argue you are my brother yeah my mom put I don't have a father understand."

Okay bye-bye" Seth said and walked away and said something to my dad and they walked out to other side

"your brother he seems like a fun kid"

"yeah I love him put did you see he takes my money"

"that's how kids are" Edward said

"so why are you so mad at your dad?"

"I don't have to tell you, I don't even know you."

"how old is your brother" "his ten"

" how old is your brother" "his four"

Bella looked up at Edward and their eyes meant and they started to lean to each other for a kiss but Bella pulled away and she heard a voice that seems to be to a female

"Edward where are you"

And their came a girl of storey blond that came and hugged Edward

" baby I was looking for you"

"Tanya we're over you have to understand" he said and he turned to look at me

"Who's this Edward"

"this is Isabella she likes to be called Bella or lizzy"

"Okay then Isabella, don't come near my man or you'll know who I am"

"look he and I just meant, if you don't understand what that means is that he don't now me and I don't now him, and one more thing I can talk to who ever I want" Bella snapped

Tanya raced her hand to slap her. Put Bella grabbed it before Tanya could slap her

"Look Tanya I don't play games you slap me put I don't just slap you I'll break you" Bella said

Bella let go of her hand and Tanya went running to somewhere

"Wow no one I mean no one ever did that to Tanya" said a voice behind her

"Who are you?" Bella asked turning around

"that's jasper my fiend." Edward said for him

"How did you do that" jasper asked

"Do what" she answered

"when Tanya threaten anyone they go running put this time she's the one running

"like I said I don't play games and I wasn't in the mood to put up with one of that kind of people" she said

"So what's your name" jasper asks

"Isabella but call me Bella"

" so Bella would you like to go on a date with me" jasper ask

"can I ask you something first"

"yeah of course"

"Had any girl turned you down"

"no why"

"will to day is your day buddy, am your first." she said

Edward started to laugh and jasper didn't get it

"Dud she's saying that she is not going with you on a date" Edward

Explained

"Why? Do you have boyfriend or something"

"no I don't have a boyfriend its just that your not my type." she said

"hye Isabella" said a voice Bella trued around to see Tanya and to other girls

"what do you want" Bella snapped

"You said you can break me right" Tanya ask

"Yeah why"

"I don't believe you so I brought two of my friends to fight with me"

"oh I see what's happening your scared to fight me alone"

Bella looked at the other two they looked scared they where like 5 feet away

" hye you two do you want to fight or is she making you" Bella said

But the girls didn't say or do anything Bella did a flip and a car will to where they were and the thee creamed latterly.

"however doesn't want to fight go away" the other two went running

"looks like is just you, do want to fight or not I don't have all day" Bella said Tanya raised her hand to slap her put Bella grabbed it

"Again with the slapping, don't you have a different move" Bella said

"Bella what are you doing" said a voice that is bellas dad

"why the hell you care" said a Bella

"I care, even if you can't believe it am your father"

"I think I went over this I don't have a fucking father" Bella answered

"Isabella you daddy is waiting for you" Tanya said Bella didn't answer

"Who is that fucking boy that looks like he is from the street" Tanya

said Bella trued around to see how it was she was talking about and it was bellas brother and his brother hard and was trying to keep in the tears. Bella trued to look at Tanya with a supper mad face and raced her hand and slapped Tanya really heard in the face

" you talk about my brother that way and you will know me, oh and I don't play when I say that, and I left red mark in your chic, you can say to the police of what I did to you put I will warren you I went to prison many times I don't really care okay." Bella said

And walked to his little brother

"is want she said really true?" Seth asked Bella

Of corers not you are the most hansom boy in the whole world." Bella said

"do want to go get ice cream" Bella said to Seth

" if you insist" said jasper " it's a date" said jasper

I already said no to you and I was taking to my brother not you" said Bella

"hye what's your name little guy" said jasper to Seth

" that's your move to get to know me for you to ask questions about my sister" Seth said and Bella laughed

"Bella its time to go to the house" said bellas dad

"so Seth do you want to go get the ice cream or not" Bella asked Seth ignoring her dad

" Isabella" her dad said

" what the hell do you want"

" I want for us to go home"

" I don't want to go home, am taking Seth for ice cream"

" no your going home" said her dad " am your father I can tell you where to go" said her dad

"if I don't make it clear said that when you stepped out of the door I don't have a father and I have 18 years old that means I can do what I fucking want"

Bella calmed down again for her little brother

"Bella we could go for ice cream tomorrow" Seth said

" no this man doesn't have power over us he left us for a slot , don't u understand he left the family" Bella said

"Bella calm down your making a scean" her dad said

" I don't care if all fucking town hears me" Bella said

" Bella calm down plz for me" said Seth that was all most going to cry

"and one more thing am taking Seth with me all go home when I want" Bella said and started to walk with Seth to some where until she hard a voice

"do you want a ride to the ice cream shop" said the voice and the voice was Edward with jasper and someone else an other guy

"yeah sure put who are you" bella said pointing to the other guy that was big

"am Emmet eddy boys brother"

"Okay" Bella said

"your name is jasper right" Seth asked jasper

"yeah ,why?"

"can you stop hitting on my sister, if you don't you'll go through me" said Seth will threaten would be the word

" I like you what's your name" Emmet asked Seth

" my name is I "don't know you you don't now you I don't have to tell you"

"what?" Emmet said confuse

"that is what my sister says to boys that try to flirt with her at finoxs at a store, and if they don't get the massage she turns and looks at the guy and says "if you don't stop stalking me you won't be able to have babies?" Seth said

If you don't stop talking you won't either" Bella said to Seth

Give me five pucks and I would stop talking" Seth said

" if I don't"

"am going to say how you made the pixa guy to give you the pizza free" Seth threaten

Okay there" Bella said and gave him his money

"okay am mouth shout"

Where's your little brother" Bella asked Edward

My mom came for him" Edward said

"went we going for an ice cream" jasper said later that day they had ice creams in front of them eating them

Hye you three do you know a place could work at" Bella asked

Yeah we three work there it a karaoke place"

"karaoke is where you sing right"

"yeah"

My sister knows how to sing"

"Seth I don't want to start to argue like I do with mom"

"am not saying you have to argue, am just saying that you have a great voice" Seth said

Yeah Bella had a good voice not just good put perfect voice and she knew phone ruined and it was her dad

Did you give the man my phone number" Bella asked Seth

" no I think mom did" Seth said and Bella answered the phone

"there's someone here looking for you' she heard from her dad

Who is it" Bella asked

There two girls named Rosaline and Alice"

O my god there here you are not playing right there here, al be there in a minuet" Bella said and hanged up

"who the hell was that" Edward said

"it was the man"

"put I thought you hated him"

She does but he called and said that bellas two friends are waiting for her" Seth said

Who you know" Emmet and japer asked

I just know" Seth answered

I bet 20 bucks that is not true" Emmet said to Seth

Deal" Seth said

Bella was what Seth said true it false" Emmet asked

Emmet sorry put what Seth said is true" Bella said

Give me my 20 bucks" Seth said to Emmet and Emmet dinged in his pocket and gaved Seth the money

Okay now could one of you take me and Seth home" Bella said

Yeah the three of us or taking you home" they said together and bella giggled

At bellas house rose and Alice where in the pork. Bella got of the truck of Edward and Alice had her eyes in jasper and rose on Emmet

Hye you two am your friend not them" Bella said to her friend and that turned to look at bella

I see that you guy don' care about me so am going to intrudes to the three guys over there" bella said

that's Edward Emmet and jasper" Bella said

This is Alice and Rosaline put call them rose and ali"bella said to the guys

Bella where did you fined this hot guy " Alice ask

In the park me and Edward meant first because of his brother and then a girl came and warred me not to still Edward and not to talk to him i wasn't in the mood to fight so I just told her that Ican talk to whoever I want she was going to slap me put I griped her hand and told her u slap me put I do more then that and then she saw my brother and said not to good thing about him so I slaps her in the chick and leftaredmark that's how meant Edward Emmet and jasper is not a big story" bella said

So why are u two here" bella asked her fried

"we came to support u"

Later that day bellas friends all of them Edwards gang and alices and rose where gone bella was out side where no one was waking with her guitar she knows that she said she will not sing or anything but she just couldn't so she just does it when no one is around and right now her dad and john are at a friend house and she is just on her own trying to right a song ,bella started to sing

"I paint my nails black 'cause it fits my mood

I'm tired of looking around for something to prove

You don't now how it feels inside my skin

But neither do I cause I know my feelings

Take it away, all of my pain

I goy a battle I gotta finish

Take it away, take it from me

Cause if you don't I might drown in it

And I keep telling my telling myself that my bad luck is gonna go away

And I keep trying and trying and trying tryna win but I'm losing everyday

I wanna get up and fight but I don't have time, I'm too busy feeling sorry for me

When it looks like the clouds are gone, I wake up it was just a dream

It was just a dream

It was just a dreeeam it was all a dream

Mmmhhmmm."

Bella stopped singing because of a nose and a showdown

"who's out there" bella said in a shaky voice

"no one" a velvet voice that bella knew who it was and laughed

"Edward I just meet you put I now its you out there come out" bella said and yes Edward walked out from some trees

" what were you doing out there" bella asked

"I was walking and then I heard a beautiful voice I should have know it was from a beautiful girl" Edward said and bella blushed bright red

"what was the song about" Edward ask

"you have to promis me that you will never ever tell no one that you heard me singing" bella said

"ok I promis put why" Edward ask

" because I don't singing no more in a very long time and no one know that I started" bella said in one breath

Okay now tell me about the song" Edward said

I never told no one about this, will people know put don't know how I feel about it… heres the story me myself and john where arguing in the back of the car my mom was draving I had a little brother just had 2years old and formy stupity about arguing about candy my brother died my mom tried to stop the arging by truning for a second to tell us to stop she lost control of the car and we crashe put my little broth died. It was my falet it been long since I thought about it and I stared doing a song about how I feel." bella said

Edward was deep in thought. And bella was crying until they saw lights of a car and it was Alice and rose. Alice and rose saw bella with tears in her eyes and Edward looking at her

" wat the hell you do to her" rose was yelling at Edward and Edward trying to explain to them wat did happed

" guys it was not him okay" bella said they barley could hear her

" the waat the hell happed, explain" rose said and Alice was looking at Edward like waiting for him to run and scream because of how rose could be.

"little nick that's wat happed I was composing a song and Edward was hiding behind a tree and heard me singing and then I saw him and told him that I saw him and he cam out and ask wat the song was about and is about nick" bella said and stared crying again

" you talked about nick you never talked about it since the crash' Alice said hugging bella

" wait a sec you talked about nick and you are composing and singing again" rose asked

Yeah" bella said

" you're an angel coming from the sky this chik had been a seal she doesn't talk about it just to jake" rose said

" whose jake?" Edward asked

" jake-Jacob his bellas boy friend didn't she told you that" alice said

"no she did not she said she was single" Edward explained

" okay I said I was single, I get it I lied put had a reason for it" bella said

" no I really don't have a reason"

' I knew it your just like any other girl" Edward said

" like any girl, wat kind of girl" bella asked

" a girl that has a boyfriend and movies and says she doesn't and wait to get hooked up with some guy" Edward said and started to walk away

Hye wait up your calling me a slut" bella asked when she couted up with him and made him stopped walking

"yes thanks for making my point" Edward said and bella slap him hard in the face

"just because I lied doesn't mean I will go hook up with some guy just for sex, I would never hurt jake like that. I thought.. I though"

" you thought wat"

" I thought you would listen to me like jake those. that's why I told you about nick you're the first person besides jake I talked about nick in the crash" bella said and stared to cry

They thought I was going crazy they still think about it, why do yyou think alice and rose are hear they want me not to do something stupid and theyre hear to sopportme about what happed with my dad." bella said

" bella am sorry"

"ur sorry abut what"

" jumping to something that was not there"

Okay since this problem is resoled can you sining something for me plz plz with a cherry on top" bella just nodded and sing something old she wrote

Two mouths later

Alice and jasper had been dating, rose and Emmet had been dating too. Bella Edward and Alice are a bella Italia eating rose Emmet and jasper couldn't come because they had something else to do

"bella had you called jake" Alice asked

" am no am going to call him now to see how's he doing"

Ok"

Bella stared to call first second ring and he answered

Hello"

Hye jake its bella"

"its long since you called me is everything okay"

Yeah its great am having lunch with Edward and…

Your having lunch with a guy"

Jake its not like that "

The hell it is it been watt 4 5 3 months and don't tell me is not that am looking at you right now

What how?

Look at the window

Bella looked at the window in there was jake with a sad look bell stud up and went to where was out side she hand up th ecell

Jake wat are you doing out here

I miised you bellz but you never called and I wanted to supprise you put I got the supprise your cheating on me with a guy

Jake am not cheating on you

Yeah forget it I was in pain when you didn't call the distansc with you and me is to much and I had to come

Jake stated to lean close to bella and there lips where going to toch when she pulled away

Jake am sorry put I can't be with some one that don't trust enough and has to come and cheak on me so you better go" bella said and she went back to the retardant


End file.
